


What's In A Name?

by happywitch416



Series: The Tethras Hawkes [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras
Series: The Tethras Hawkes [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/758550
Kudos: 9





	What's In A Name?

Hawke spread her latest haul across the table. Varric had passed on the job and she had given him a badly faked pout before disappearing into the afternoon. He had to admit when she decided to empty a desk she emptied it. "You even took his bills?" He tossed it back towards her.

Hawke grinned, midnight eyes sparkling above still rosy cheeks. "His guards make quick rounds. The longer you stand there picking and choosing, the closer you are to being in irons. Besides," her fingers glided across the page as she read. "If I had this many gambling debts I would hide them better. Gamlen hides his better." She frowned, grabbing several other letters, flipping back and forth between them. "He owes every noble family, sometimes several times over, in Kirkwall. Either a gambling debt or a loan to cover one." She tsked, the shake of her head bouncing her curls. "So much blackmail, so little time."

Varric chuckled and sat across the table from her pulling a pen from under the pile and an almost bare scrap of paper. "You're a menace to society."

She gave him another impish grin before settling into another letter. She kept chewing on her lower lip, a habit she had when she was thinking hard and one he found distracting, to say the least. A breeze blew through the still open window she had dropped in through, her hair going wild even with so slight a provocation. She moved to tuck it back behind her ear but settled for twisting it around her finger before letting spring back into place. She caught his eye as she moved to the next letter, piles starting to form, and gave him a soft smile.

He shook his head not realizing he hadn't heard her speak. "Do I have a second head growing?" She craned her neck to look at her back. "The dragon is fake you know, just ink."

He balled up the letter he was working on and threw at her. She caught it, laughter echoing off his walls with enough warmth to melt stone. "Menace."

She stuck her tongue out at him as she smoothed the letter back out. "Storyteller."

  
  



End file.
